


Truth Be Told

by Smolbeanvibes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU/Modern, Alcohol/drugs/parties, Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Some light smut, There’s a dog, Thranduil’s somewhat of a cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbeanvibes/pseuds/Smolbeanvibes
Summary: In his most youthful years, Legolas is still haunted by a troublesome childhood, and his famous estranged father.
Relationships: Legolas/Tauriel, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil, bard/legolas, many more to come - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Truth Be Told

  
"What like a different position ?"

"No- just- forget the whole thing altogether, okay ? It was stupid of me to ask."

Tauriel frowned and blinked rapidly in utter confusion.

"I don't- you said you wanted to change, to shake things up. I'm making suggestions, just tell me. Guide me."

Legolas sighed deeply and massaged the bridge of his nose. Resting against the bed, as he tried to calm himself down a bit, he tried showing her more compassion.

"Look, baby, don't get upset, but your suggestions do little but prove to me that what I want to ask of you is too much. I don't want to even voice it- I just, it's okay."

The redhead had noticeably had enough, her nostrils flaring in discontent.

"Just tell me ! What the fuck is up with you lately ? You were fine the way things were !"

"Tauriel-" Legolas replied in shock at how hostile his girlfriend was getting. "It's not that big a deal."

"For you !! Do you realize that everything just shifted ? We were so happy and the past few weeks you've just been so- you've been wanting to change every little thing, you've been acting different."

The blond elf sighed deeply, unhappy with how the conversation had turned out, and that it never ever did change its natural catastrophic course.

"I just want to try new things out."

"I know what you want to try."

That took him by surprise and the room fell silent. The rain outside pouring in harmony with his girlfriend's shiny new tears were all that was to be heard.

"You do ?"

"If it's what I'm thinking, then maybe I should just go."

"Tauriel, don't be ridiculous. I love you-"

"STOP- just- stop. Legolas, you say you love me but you don't mean it. So stop saying it because it hurts." Her words were breaking down with her sobs and she eventually just gave in to her sorrow. "It's not even your fault !" She let out a nervous chuckle. "That's the worst part. All I can be mad at, is your inability to accept yourself and accept that you don't need me anymore." She slowly rose from the bed to grab her purse and jacket from her boyfriend's chair, and soon enough was standing by the door. Before she could reach the next room Legolas was in front of her.

"Tauriel. Please. Give me a chance. I do need you. I want something more, yes, but I want you to be a part of it."

The disgust and disbelief that passed the smaller elf's fine features petrified the blond. Tauriel bit her lip, giving a short, yet painfully slow nod.

"Right."

She mumbled, right before pushing him out of the way and taking off. The elf went after her only to find himself in front of another door, this one though, closed and with a heartbreaking slam. He stood there for many minutes, leaning against the door, the rain still going strong, his eyes reddening by the seconds until he burst out and his knees gave in. His slender figure sled down the wooden frame and he let his face bury itself in his arms. A silent, desperate cry.

Oo°oOo°oO

"Two days." Legolas replied. Aragorn shook his head in disbelief.

"Shit."

Both friends emitted a sigh and the taller, bearded man stood there not knowing what to say. There wasn't much to tell or explain.

"Does your dad know ?"

The elf felt a bitter taste in his mouth at the mention of it.

"Aragorn, please..."

"Sorry.”

There was a pause.

"Shall we ?"

The whole ride to the hospital was quite tensed, Legolas hadn't seen Tauriel since the accident which he heavily blamed himself for, and she hadn't exactly asked for him to come over, but her mom had insisted in spite of her daughter's begging, as she didn't apparently know about the breakup, and the moment wasn't appropriate enough to mention it.

The white walls gave the blond elf such an intense level of anxiety, and as he walked past the many other rooms he felt his stomach churn while his heart bounced back and forth in his chest with a strength that almost choked him.

"I should have come sooner."

"Don't beat yourself up. She _left_ you."

"She was in a car crash, Ari. Who gives a shit ? She could have died. I still love her you know. And regardless, I just..."

"Hey, breathe." Aragorn faced Legolas, hands on his shoulders. "Look at me. It's going to be just fine."

"I still love her you know ?"

The man bit his lower lip, stopping himself from saying things his friend was not ready to hear just yet. Instead he just sighed heavily and held his shoulder comfortingly.

"I know, buddy. I know. It's gonna be okay."

It really wasn't. The whole way to the elevator it wasn't, up to the next floor it wasn't, and right at the door it wasn't either. In fact it got so much worse. The elf took a deep breath, his anxiety taking over his body, until the nurse opened the door for them.

The room was small, the smell of disinfectant overwhelming, it was empty aside from Tauriel in the bed, her red hair like a halo of protection around her head and weakened body. Immediately, Legolas noticed her leg in a cast, as well as her many bruises and a cut on her lip. He rushed to her bedside quietly, setting a chair for him next to her.

Aragorn watched the scene unroll with much sorrow, arms crossed, leaning against the wall and hoping that her temper wouldn't make this more difficult than it was. At least her family wasn't around, he thought.

Everything was silent, calm, the sordidness of it all weighed on the atmosphere like an ancre on someone's foot, at least in Legolas' head. To top it all off, his loved one was starting to shake a little bit. Worry passed both men and Aragorn took a step closer while Legolas took her hand and started calling out her name as her shaking intensified.

Suddenly Tauriel's body jerked and she shot up, panting and sweating, held back only merely by the blond elf's hand.

"Shh, Tauriel it's okay. You're okay. You're okay."

Her head turned to Legolas and she took a few seconds before throwing herself in his arms, sobbing heavily, her tears and sweat all over the elf. Legolas motioned with a nod for Aragorn to leave them some room which the man happily complied to.

He stood there outside the room for a few minutes, checking out the hallway, until his eyes met a vending machine which he happily stepped toward, before getting himself and Legolas a Red Bull, thinking that's probably what he'd need right now. A few more minutes flew by, he'd found a bench to sit on and wait, a mere meters away from the room Legolas and Tauriel were stuck in together and had been for a while which wasn't a good sign, but his mind was taken off of it when his phone starting ringing.

"Bard, yo what up ?"

He looked around to see if his conversation would both anyone, and upon meeting a nurse's eyes, lowered his voice.

"Cool, yeah okay..." The nurse stopped typing on her computer and once again he got quieter. "Yeah sorry man I'm in a hospital right now can I call you back ? Or like text ?" He moved away from the woman, trying to hold both Red Bull's and his phone which was rather unsuccessful so he placed his phone carefully between his ear and shoulder. "Never mind I'm good, I think. Should we bring anything ?"

He couldn't see the nurse anymore.

"Okay perfect, see you soon then. I'll get back to you with a t-"

A door slammed and he rushed to Tauriel's room.

"Shit... No don't worry just probably got some shit to handle... So tonight, seven, your house then, see you later !"

He hung up, shoved his phone in his pocket and arrived to find his friend holding back his tears, which only lasted up until their eyes met. Aragorn opened his arms up and took Legolas in for a hug, nothing was said.

Oo°oOo°oO

"You're coming tonight. I don't give a shit."

"Bro-"

"Don't _bro_ me."

Aragorn took a sharp turn.

"You need to think about other things."

"She just broke up with me, Ari..."

"Exactly. Remember me and Sylva ? Six months it took me. Besides yours technically broke up two weeks ago."

Legolas bumped his head lightly against the car window, moaning in despair.

"How did I not realize... Why did I even try to kiss her ? I'm such an _idiot_."

"You're not an idiot, Legolas, you didn't know. Did she ghost you ? Yes. Did she block you everywhere ? Yes. Did she take off her pictures with you on Instagram ? Yes, but... Damn maybe you _are_ an idiot."

They shared a look, and both chuckled a bit.

"Yeah you should've seen it man, but hey look, Bard's throwing a get together tonight so who knows ?"

"Dude, seriously, if anything my rebound's gonna be some cheap wine bottle, a couple cigarettes and a fat joint or two."

Oo°oOo°oO

"Mmh ?"

"Wake up..."

A hoarse, musky voice whispered.

The beautiful blond male laying in bed couldn't help a small smile on his face and stretched out a bit, before he was pulled in for a quick, sweet kiss.

"Let me sleep and make some coffee, why don't you..."

"It's four p.m., Thranduil."

"Shit. Did I really sleep for that long ? Four p.m.? Of what day ?"

The man let out a laugh and cupped Thranduil's cheeks in his hands.

"You're fine. It's Saturday. You took a nap, babe."

"A nap ? From ten a.m. till four p.m., that's a night to me."

The bigger man stood up and started making some coffee in the room next door, while the elf wrapped a silk kimono around himself and put on his slippers, avoiding direct contact with the cold marble floor.

"Well, I sure didn't go easy on you. Can you walk ?"

A scoff.

"You're not that good. I've had better."

"Sure you did. I'm the first one you've let stay over for nights on end. Don't even dare."

Thranduil walked over to Thorin.

"Ooh, sensitive I see... did you not nap ?"

The taller, though slender elf whispered into the man's ear, gently nipping at his neck on his way there, his hands wrapped around Thorin's waist. Thranduil's mansion was even more beautiful in autumn, leaves covering the garden which through the immense glass windows of the living room was a marvel to observe.

"Unlike you, _I_ work on Saturday. Here's your coffee." He turned around, gently kissed the elf's lips and handed him his espresso.

"When did you get back ?"

"My shift ended earlier than usual and they didn't need me anymore. Or I politely asked if I could get back to my sexy, beautiful, famous boyfriend. Up to you to decide."

Thranduil sipped his coffee, a smirk gracing his lips, and leaned over the counter, purposefully giving Thorin quite a view, which the man didn't take look to start appreciating, as he immediately stepped over behind his elf, rubbing against him and bending over to leave a trail of soft kisses down his back.

"Boyfriend, huh ?"

"What else would you call a man I'm going to pound for the ninth time in twenty-four hours ?"

The smirk on the elf's lips widened.

Oo°oOo°oO

"Don't look at me like that dude parking down your building is _horrendous_."

"Excuses, you just suck at parallel parking... come in, make yourselves at home, don't piss or spill any other liquids — organic or not — on my floor, the usual. Especially _you_."

Legolas rolled his eyes over to a painting in the distance, whistling innocently while Aragorn put aside the wine and snacks.

"He's not wrong but today watch yourself, kay ? Don't wanna be holding your hair by nine thirty."

"Hey guys !"

"Eowyn ! How's the hairdresser ? Still retired ?"

"Hey Aragorn, the Grinch called, he wants his face back."

"Ooh bit early for Christmas but not bad."

The blond lady held up her hand and Aragorn gladly went in for a high five, the both of them hugging warmly and laughing together as Legolas and Bard watched the very daily yet still utterly strange scene.

"Time for that wine."

"What'd you bring ?"

"Three buck Chardonnay. The kind of shit you get drunk to drink. Anyone rolling yet ?"

"We were obviously waiting for you. Living room, people."

Legolas scanned the room and went over to say hi to everybody, his worries and sadness sort of lifted now.

"Gimli ! Ready to try my shit yet ?"

"You seriously grow that yourself ? Also you know what, yes I _am_ ready, as a matter of fact, I wanna try."

Pretty much everybody went quiet and then woo-ed as Bard turned up the music.

"Eowyn, Gimli, Elladan, Elorhir, Arwen, Yule, Olenna, Aragorn, Legolas ! The party may now begin..."

Gimli followed Legolas, Yule, Elladan and Elorhir around the low table next to the couch, ready to watch their joint workshop. He was rather confused by their technique, especially the blond Elf's. Legolas rolled up two of them before Elorhir was done with his first one. Yule was a close second but she was smoking a Marlboro simultaneously which rendered her feat all the more incredible. What Gimli noticed the most though, was the pair of green eyes she bore, constantly checking up on Legolas. She gave him a light elbow kick to distract him before licking up her paper and finishing up her last joint. Everybody in the circle did about two as per usual, and the eight of them were later set in an empty cigarette box on the table that most likely belonged to Yule.

In the meantime, Aragorn and Bard stood by the bar, getting some more drinks ready to bring to the living room.

"How's he doing ?"

"How do you think ? Give it some time it hasn't been that long."

"I've never liked Tauriel. Always undermining him in public, that type of narcissist toxic shit. Better off without her if you ask me."

Aragorn let out a deep sigh.

"No one's ever asking, Bard."

Bard gave a light shrug.

There was a short pause as they observed Arwen and Eowyn trying to get everybody up on their feet to dance.

"So when do you think—"

"Just wait a bit. I'll help set the mood tonight and we'll see what happens."

They shared a knowing look and picked up some trays.

"Guuuyys !! _Come_ _oon_ !"

"We're in the middle of something crucial, Ari."

The elf crossed her arms and watched as Elladan easily beat Legolas at arm wrestling. There wasn't much of a fight, both twins were always beating each other up somewhere, someplace, they both had training.

The night started off pretty smoothly, drinks were being downed, joints smoked and windows opened, no one had yet thrown up and everyone was dancing after a chill game of poker. So far Legolas was enjoying himself which he didn't think he could have after his troubling talk with Tauriel. He was dancing his mind away, focusing on his friends, the music and almost knocked over a bottle of Pinot Grigio which Yule caught by chance, rather impressively.

One look at her and it was rather obvious how drunk she already was, which made it all the more impressive how she caught the bottle, though she always could take a lot and knew to aim for the toilet bowl, unlike Legolas, who at the thought of that shook his head a bit.

Yule let out a chuckle.

"Be careful, wouldn't want you hurting yourself... hey come here I wanna tell you something..."

She pulled him to the side, in a corridor and as she got closer to him, Legolas looked away to check if anyone was looking and reluctantly bent down to kiss her.

"Hey what the fuck, dude. Not what I meant. Olenna's had this massive crush on you, I lied to her when I found out so she'd think I have a thing for you before she would tell me about hers."

A pause. Legolas tried to make sense of the words he'd just heard but was himself a little stoned and a little tipsy. 

"What ?"

"Short story long, story long... short... whatever, bottom line is, whilst she and I are friends I wouldn’t recommend her to anyone for any other kind of relationship..."

Oo°oOo°oO

"You'll never cease to amaze me..." Thorin managed to let out between a whole lot of panting and wiping away sweat from his brow. "Damn you, elf..."

Thranduil licked his lips and stood up, grabbing his bathrobe.

"See you after my shower..."

The man was about to follow when the elf turned his head.

"I _really_ need a shower."

"Your loss."

Oo°oOo°oO

"Shot, shot, shot, shot ! Eyyyyy !!"

Aragorn looked over at Bard, worry eating him alive.

"Someone's gotta stop Leg, I—"

His phone rang.

"Shit my sister. She's taking care of Tilda alone. Can you take care of him ? He's crashing at my place tonight I don't wanna deal with him when he's blacked out."

Bard moved over to the center of the living room.

"Guys ! How about a good old game of truth or dare or some shit, huh ?"

"We're not five, bro..."

"Shhhhhh..." Legolas replied hastily to a very obfuscated Olenna. "Let the man speak !"

Yule couldn't help a smirk. Last time they had played such a game he ended up making out with Elrohir, which granted didn't mean anything in particular but Legolas on the other hand had really let himself go for once.

They rounded up as Bard prepared the game on his phone and set it on the table.

Aragorn came back to the sound of an electronic voice calling out his name once, followed by a dare. The way his head popped out of the door had everybody cackling.

"Oh boy here we go... truth..." He rushed up to sit next to Arwen where there was space.

Everybody booed him and Bard slowly moved his finger toward the 'truth' option, looking up tragically at his friend.

"Nah fuck this. I pick truth."

Light groans.

_«Aragorn, how much money would you accept to star in an adult film ?»_

" 'Adult film' ? Who wrote these ? Also why do we need the fucking voiceover ?"

" _Shhhh_ !!"

"Umm... like ten bucks ? To be honest probably around a thousand. To make it worth it."

Legolas grinned, holding out his glass of vodka red bull.

"All in favor of doing it for free, drink !"

Most people drank, pretty much everybody who had blush on their face from being fucked up already.

The game was gentle at first but as they got around to all the easy truths and dares, Bard set it to another level.

_«Elladan, make out with Eowyn for twenty secondes.»_

_«Legolas, drink a shot placed between Yule’s breasts, using only your teeth.»_

Laughter was roaring, mostly at the specificity of the perverted online version of the game and the blond elf effectuated his dare with ease. Olenna, still drawing the penis on Arwen's forehead, watched the scene with intense jealousy which resulted in her poking the darker haired elf's eyelid.

"Jesus Olenna what the _fuck_."

"Sorry ! Shit. Let me get that."

_«Bard, kiss Legolas' neck for fifteen seconds.»_

Legolas looked over at his friend, getting comfortable as possible.

Bard couldn't help but grin, the weed and alcohol seriously meddling with everybody's heads. He as well as pounced on top of Legolas who was sitting on the couch, kissing the elf's neck with a lot more passion than required, and for a whole lot more than fifteen seconds.

Olenna bit her lip and left the room once the two of them started making out under the woo's of the crowd.

Oo°oOo°oO

"Done. All yours."

Thorin smirked and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Yeah you are..." He breathed into his ear. Thranduil chuckled.

"The _shower_ is all yours. I'm gonna take Moose on a walk. You better be clean when I get back, also please get the maid to change the sheets."

The elf called out for his dog and a young German Shepherd ran up to him with a leash in his mouth.

"Good boy. Come on Moose."

" _Moose_..." Thorin muttered, amused as he watched Thranduil leave the bedroom. He hopped in the shower.

Thranduil checked that Thorin was out of sight and grabbed a bottle of wine on the way out.

Oo°oOo°oO

"OLENNA !!"

"What an attention whore this one."

"The fact that you brought a joint and a beer is already fucked up enough as it is, Elladan." Aragorn retorted. His phone rang again. "Shit. Sigrid you're seventeen, what the fuck do you want ? It's two in the morning !"

His voice faded out into the shouting everybody was doing so Aragorn moved away.

"Are we sure her car's still there ?"

"She came with me." Yule responded. "On my bike."

"Oh sweet, the one parked out front near the blue mini ?"

"Yeah, you like it ?"

"GUYS !" Eowyn yelled.

Everybody rushed to the side of the river where Olenna was laying by herself, passed out.

Oo°oOo°oO

"Bard ?"

"Mmh ?"

Bard looked down at Legolas as he was just about to enter him, his hands holding the elf's legs spread out.

"I've never..."

"Shh, no worries, I'll be gentle."

He had lubed himself and Legolas up quite nicely as the last thing he wanted was to hurt his friend.

"Alright just breathe through it, okay ?"

"O-okay... maybe we shouldn't have started this drunk..." He joked, Bard chuckled and started moving closer toward the elf.

“Wait.”

“Is everything alright ?”

Legolas’ eyes turned red.

“I can’t.”

Bard stayed silent for a bit, then smiled.

“It’s okay.”

He bent down to kiss his forehead and moved away when he felt the elf flinch.

Legolas worked up all the courage in the world to let out a choked up: “I’m sorry.”

“Legolas—”

“I need to be alone.”

He stood up, dressing himself again and left the room in a hurry, leaving a helpless, worried Bard on the bed. The man’s thoughts were racing.

Oo°oOo°oO

"Fuck, Olenna. What is your _fucking_ problem ?!"

"And _I'm_ the rude one." Elladan scoffed.

Yule threw him a glance to which he sighed and looked away, sipping his beer.

Aragorn came back from his phone call with Sigrid looking a bit paler.

They all made their move back to Bard's apartment, as silently as they could, while Olenna tried to explain herself to a very pissed off Yule. 

Once they reached the door, Elrohir rang the bell.

A few seconds passed and half the people outside whispered a small 'fuck' as they realized what could be happening.

Oo°oOo°oO

Legolas trembled but didn't have a problem going down the stairs and going to the bathroom, where he sat for a few minutes, his face buried in his hands, his tears rolling down to the floor as he tried to force himself to stop hyperventilating. He let out a frustrated groan and banged his hand up against the door, though he rather wished he had banged his head instead.

A while later he came out, calmer, though still shitfaced and made his way back, intending on talking to Bard, maybe he’d understand.

He felt something brush against him, turned to face what in fact had been a plant, but he moved too quickly and bumped against a bottle of some kind of cheap alcohol that fell to the ground, and shattered. Legolas gasped, stepped back and fell forward as he slipped on the shards on glass and wine. He saw the stairs get closer to his face right until he passed out.

Oo°oOo°oO

"Shit sorry guys, I'll come open for you wait a sec—"

Glass shattering followed by a loud thud resonated in his ears.

"Leg ?!" He waited. "Legolas ?!!"

Oo°oOo°oO

"Okay Arwen, Elrohir, aren't we sleeping over ? Because it seems like we're gonna be homeless tonight in that case."

"He said he'd open the door and then he hung up."

"It's been like—"

A buzz. Elladan pushed on the door.

"Victory !"

"Shhh !! There's people sleeping, douchebag."

"Can't believe it. Legolas and Bard. What a fucking nightmare, a Cancer and an Aries."

"When did you get into astrology ? You fucking hippie..." Elrohir asked his younger sister. She shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

"Seems to be right every time. For instance, look, his dad is a Scorpio. You'd think Scorpio and Cancer is the worst possible mix in my experience. Look how they turned out."

"Fair point. You do you."

By the third floor nobody was talking anymore, everyone was just panting.

The door was slightly ajar and the rushed footsteps inside the house worried Yule, who ran inside past the rest of the group. They soon followed.

"Bard ? Is everything okay ?"

Silence.

"Bard ?!"

"In the living room !"

They got to the room after taking their shoes off and hurried at Legolas' side. He was laying there on the couch, a pack of ice on his forehead. His nose had obviously bled quite a lot and was most likely broken, he had a cut in his lower lip and bruises on his chest where the edges of the steps had come in contact with his skin.

"He fell against the stairs is my guess. Don't come near by the way guys, there's wine and glass around that area."

Olenna was whimpering and holding Legolas' hand which was annoying Yule profoundly so she volunteered to clean up the mess and Gimli, Eowyn and Arwen decided to come and help.

"Has he not woken up since ?"

Bard's head motioned a negative silently toward Aragorn.

"Maybe we should drive him to the hospital. I don't think we should just leave him here. He might have some broken ribs for all we know seeing as how you found him."

Olenna let out a gasp of horror. Just as annoyingly as everything else she was doing.

Elladan nodded.

"You guys go do that, we'll all just watch everything, clean up and prepare the beds. It's late anyway."

"The lift is still not working, we need a hand."

The twins, Aragorn and Bard got to the car and set Legolas in the passenger seat. Aragorn sat next to him and Bard was about to drive off when Olenna knocked on the window.

"What the fuck do you want ?"

"Let me come with you."

"You're drunk and we just found you near a river on the ground can you please cut the shit and go back up ?"

The twins turned around and Elladan came to grab Olenna and pulled her toward him violently.

"Do you actually have feelings for him or are you just an attention whore ? Because no one who likes someone would stall their car ride to the hospital."

Bard drove off rather quickly, sighing.

"What do you think _her_ deal is ?"

"No clue. I just hope she gets over it. Ask Yule later, she probably knows." Aragorn responded, looking at Legolas attentively.

"I think I saw Yule and Legolas kissing at some point. Do you think he likes her ?"

"He's gay, Bard. I thought that was rather obvious after tonight. He won't accept it but I've always known it. I've never actually talked about it with him though."

There was a long silence.

"Why ?"

Aragorn gave a long, deep sigh, holding the bag of ice against Legolas' forehead.

"I can’t tell you. Has to do with his father."

"What’s his father like ?"

"Do you know Thranduil Oropherion ?"

Bard let out a laughter.

"You’re asking me if I know the guy on every billboard in the city ? What does that have to— Oh. WAIT."

"Don’t get too excited. He’s not that great a dude."

Oo°oOo°oO

"Okay. Thank you."

The nurse left to check if the hospital had a room free and Aragorn and Bard were left alone in the emergency room.

"Ari ?"

"Hm ?"

"Should we maybe call his dad ? I know he'll hate it but—"

"For all we know he could be up and running in a week. We don't know if it's that serious."

"Ari—"

"I would never do that to him."

"Is it really that bad ? I’m passing on a chance here... I mean it’s Thranduil. How is it that I never realized that ? What even happened between them ?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"Promised not to tell. Ask him if, you get the chance, since you guys seem to be getting closer."

Bard but his lower lip, bitterly being reminded of the fact that the elf definitely wasn’t trying to get anywhere close to him, apparently.

The nurse came back and Legolas was checked out completely. She came in to give the news.

"We're gonna need to fix that nose, those ribs and stitch him back up but he should be fine. Only problem is one of his ribs somewhat bruised an organ, so we'll need to check if he's alright there."

"See ?" Aragorn murmured. He turned to the nurse. "Thank you so much."

"He'll probably need a couple days here, is there a number I can call when he wakes up ? Also I'll need a family member's signature down here for the surgery."

"The what ? You just said it wasn’t serious."

"Again, we’ll have to check. He needs that signature for the x-rays anyway too."

"He’s a grown ass adult, with all respect."

"Hospital policy. We’ve been sued for that before."

Bard arched an eyebrow and Aragorn held his forehead with a hand, massaging his temple before taking his phone out.

Oo°oOo°oO

Thorin dried himself after a long, pleasant shower and walked across the house in his slippers, deciding to start cooking up a little something for his boyfriend while the latter was out. He started wondering why Thranduil was taking so long but he knew very well the love the man bore for his dog. Even when Thorin realized the elf had taken his phone and left his own, he didn't think much of it until it started ringing. The number was unknown. He looked around, dried his hair a bit more with the towel around his shoulders and grabbed the phone.

"Hello ?"

Oo°oOo°oO

Thranduil opened the front door and let his dog in first, smiling at the puppy, giggling even, and leaning back a bit too much, so much he fell up against the door he was closing.

"Ooh... Alright Moose let's get you cleaned up, come here boy."

He grabbed the towel he always left by the door in a drawer where all of the German Shepherd's stuff was, knelt down and started drying his paws.

"Did you have to jump into that puddle ?"

He felt a presence and looked up.

"Hey there." He stood up and walked over toward Thorin, grinning. "How was your shower ? I love your hair damp..."

He twirled a curl of his boyfriend's thick dark, gorgeous black hair. He’d always referred to it as pepper and charcoal, quite strange but also spot on to describe the color of his wonderful curls.

Thorin was about to speak when he sniffed the air and gently guided his hands on Thranduil's waist.

"Are you _drunk_ ?"

"Mmh... little bit..."

"Well better off this way to hear the news I have for you..."

The elf frowned and chuckled, letting Thorin walk him to the living where they sat on the couch.

"Someone called you, earlier. The number wasn't saved so I didn't know who it was— which by the way, you took my phone— so I answered, because at this time of the night I assumed it was important."

Thranduil started kissing the way down Thorin's neck.

"Mmh sure sounds important baby... Let me take care of you, you seem stressed..." His lips made their way further down Thorin's body who quite frankly wondered if he should maybe tell his boyfriend the next day and let himself enjoy what was going on at the moment, but then shook his head.

"Thranduil, it's a sensitive subject, I feel like maybe you should—"

"Shhh..."

The elf zipped Thorin's pants and slowly started to kiss his crotch.

"Thranduil— Oh shit..."

The man groaned a little when his boyfriend's lips wrapped themselves around him.

"Thranduil. It's— Jesus Christ..."

"Always ready for me aren't you ?"

"Your son is at the hospital."

A pause.

Thranduil didn't budge for a good twenty seconds, staring at Thorin's crotch. Thorin was zipping his pants back up before gently cupping his elf's face between his hands.

Thranduil kept looking away, still completely silent.

"Thranduil ?"

Silence.

"Thranduil, look at me."

"Is he okay ?"

"Nothing too bad, he fell up against some stairs, he was drunk..." Thorin arched an eyebrow. "Like father like son huh ?"

The elf stood up.

"Where are you going ? Do you want to drive there ? I can come with you, I know the hospital.”

"I'm going to bed."

"Thranduil—"

"You'll either be joining and shutting up, or sleeping in a spare room. Do you understand ?"

Thorin and Thranduil stared at each other until the elf just spun on his heels and headed up to his bedroom.

The man sighed deeply, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Oo°oOo°oO

"I thought even Legolas didn't have his number."

"He doesn't. And I promised to only call if there was a huge problem. God I'm so happy he didn't pick up."

"Didn't he ?"

Aragorn yawned.

"Another man picked up, I thought I had the wrong number, turns out it's his boyfriend."

He said it with such contempt, Bard didn’t even have to voice his questions to get an answer.

"Walk with me, I’ll explain. He’s not waking up any time soon."

Oo°oOo°oO

Eowyn laughed and even snorted at one point, before taking a drag out of her joint.

"See ? This is what people truly need."

Olenna gave a long, deep sigh and Elladan nodded his head.

"She's not wrong you know ? Hey are the other asleep ?"

"Arwen is, I think Gimli too... Yule's on a call with Aragorn."

"Elrohir is asleep in the bathtub. Empty bathtub."

"Huh."

"Guys."

"Yule ! How's Legolas ?"

Yule sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Unconscious, few ribs broken, nothing major but he needs surgery because one of the broken ribs might have pressed up against an organ."

"Oh shit."

"It's not that bad apparently. The rougher part is they need a signature from a family member. In that case, Thranduil, since he's the only one."

The room fell silent.

"What happened between them ?"

"I liked Thranduil in ‘By The Waves’."

"Not the right moment, Gimli. What happened, Yule ?"

Yule bit her bottom lip.

"Legolas has told me and Aragorn and that's it. All I can say is they're in terrible terms which everybody already knows, and that they haven't spoken at all in six years."

Olenna blinked a couple times, rapidly.

"And here I thought I knew him... can I seriously not know ?"

"Ask him if you want. Just a heads up, won't make him like you."

Oo°oOo°oO

"Okay look, I know I can trust, but promise me you'll ask Legolas as soon as you can. I don't want you to know without him knowing for too long. But I also want you to stop asking me questions in the meantime."

Bard pulled out a pack of Parisienne Jaune as soon as they were out of the building and took out two cigarettes and a lighter. Both men started smoking and Aragorn looked Bard in the eyes.

"Promise me."

"I will. I'll ask him."

"Firstly, you have to know Legolas’ mother had terminal cancer. She died two months after Legolas turned thirteen.”

"Fuck..."

Aragorn took a long puff.

"Thranduil cut off all contact with his deceased wife's family. Can’t tell you why. But bear with me here.”

“Why ? And why would he do that ?”

“Again, can’t say. But anyhow, a year later, Legolas invited a friend over, a male friend. His father caught them making out, I believe, and basically disowned him, not officially though, but he kicked him out."

"Wait but—”

"He didn't give any explanation whatsoever. He just kicked him out after they fought for a bit.”

“So that’s why he stopped me...” Bard sighed and dropped his cigarette butt. He stepped on it to light it off.

Aragorn frowned.

“Yeah he— uh, we didn’t get far, we were going to but he stopped me. He wasn’t well. Even started crying.” He hurried to explain after seeing the man’s protective side come out a bit aggressively. “Do you think so lowly of me ? I stopped. He went downstairs, needed a few minutes... That’s when—”

“Yeah. Well. He’s only touched one man after what happened, Elrohir. It was a truth or dare but he hated himself for it.”

There was a pause.

“Now you know. Not everything, but enough.”

Bard shook his head.

“What an asshole that father of his... Thank you for telling me all that.”

"Feels like a mistake on my part. Stick to your promise. And that’s why Thranduil having a boyfriend now would make things with Legolas even worse. Do not mention it to him."

“What do we do ? Do we—”

A strange, tall figure approached the two men.

“Aragorn. It’s been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I loved writing it. It’s rather simple and more dialogue oriented, for sure... I’ll be posting more parts soon!  
> Cheers,  
> Smol Bean


End file.
